Papercut
by casaragi
Summary: Ryouxbakura. A oneshot around The song Papercut ... Not good at summaries, Read and see


Authors note:

I don't own Yugioh nether do I own the song "Papercuts"

This song figures "papercuts" by Gym class Heroes.

Hopes you like it.

_**

* * *

**_

She says she loves me  
But she comes and goes when she pleases  
When the door shuts  
It's like another papercut  
And now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades

Tears run down a pale skinned boy. The tears making his snowy white hair stick to his face.

"Pleas Kura don't go" Ryou whisper under his breath.

Cold eyes met sad ones and then snarl escapes the others thin and cold lips.

The slamming of the door echo threw the house while the sobbing Ryou just let a scream escapes from his soft lips.

_**Claims she loves me  
But she cuts me into pieces  
When I'm sewed up  
Here comes another papercut  
Now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades**_

Chocolate brown eyes widen in fear while a pale hand came closer to the owner of the eyes. The sound of flesh against fleash and scream could be heard.

"STOP PLEAS!" Ryou yell now in the floor for when Bakura smack him.

A Cruel smirk was place in the other lips while his foot went up to kick the little one in the stomach. A kick then another one slowly a red liquate went down ryou's mouth. So like that he left the poor one bleeding in the floor with out turning back.

Finally with the energy he got up. With soft step he went to the bathroom to clean up he didn't want to bother the other. After cleaning his self up the other came.

Angry eyes laid in the fragile figured and slowly he felled when a punch met his face.

_**We met 22 years back  
Fresh out the womb  
Now she consumes me,  
No room for self these days  
And she's so demanding  
Do this, do that**_

"Daddy what is this?" a little boy ask with a chain that had a ring in the end in his hands.

"Is a gift" A man answered back

A giggle escape the little voices lips –Its so shine-

At the night time the same little boy sat in his bed. His hand on his head and expression of pain painted in his face. -Go to sleep- he heard in his head it was a cold voice.

"But it hurts so much" The boy whisper.

- GO TO SLEEP NOW!- the voice grew angrier by the years.

**_Don't forget to take your medicine  
I hate it when her face is invading my head again  
The welcome mat reads "please take off your shoes"  
But she disregards the statement  
I've grown accustomed to bending my beliefs to  
Satisfy her needs  
But I'm fed up  
With plugging cuts everytime they bleed  
So I dip my pen in the puddle  
What a bloody mess its been  
Trying to end this struggle  
But I love her,  
She's the reason for the lesions  
Man I love her  
I start bleeding when she's leaving  
And every scar on my fingertip is a reminder of  
All the lessons learned  
On my missions to try to find her but  
I'll sit alone until she comes back home  
And I'll be waiting by the phone _**

_**She says she loves me  
But she comes and goes when she pleases  
When the door shuts  
It's like another papercut  
And now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades  
Claims she loves me  
But she cuts me into pieces  
When I'm sewed up  
Here comes another papercut  
Now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades**_

A knife rises up and slowly cutting soft skin.

"I can't lived like this anymore" Ryou slowly said. The knife deigning deeper in his skin. Ryou was sinning but this sin will make the other happy so he thought while moving the knife.

"RYOU STOP!" a voice screams with fear on his voice. He ran to the kitchen where he thought he heard Ryou go threw the mindlink. He looks around to see Ryou in the table seating on the chair the knife on his hand and some cuts on his wrist.

"I couldn't do it" ryou said while crying

"I Couldn't I love you to much" Ryou was slowly breaking.

Bakura walks up to Ryou putting his arms around him and try to give him a hug.

"I love your too"

_**She don't live here no more  
I heard she's staying down the street with the dead beat  
That don't treat her right with two bad ass kids  
Guilt and Regret  
And I'm willing to bet  
My last album that she's wishing she was kissing me **_

Man the nerve of this bitch  
Pardon my French  
But it's been 10 days  
And I'm getting kind of light headed  
Maybe I'll write her a letter in a gentleman's way  
And send it with the hopes that she might get it  
I can't believe I let her run all over me  
But all I think about is  
When she's here and holding me  
I love her

Ryou couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Bakura in the street kissing Marik. Paranoid ran threw his veins and he just ran away holding back tears.

Ryou haven't gone out of his house for 10 days and Bakura haven't come home jet sense Ryou saw him kissing Marik. His heart ache and maybe if was better if he look for Bakura. He stare at his doors not believing he would just let this happened. He didn't want to but somehow his hands went to the door and opened it maybe it was the thought of Bakura holding him that made him want to find him but walking out of his house he knew that it was only because he love Bakura so much that he was willing to let Bakura walk over him and willing to look for him.

_**She's the reason for the lesions  
Man I love her  
I start bleeding when she's leaving  
And every scar on my fingertip is a reminder of  
All the lessons learned  
All my missions trying to find her and  
I can't complain  
I kind of like the pain  
She ain't even got a name  
She just lives in my brain  
And says..**_

The voice had left his head again but for some reason he was not happy about it. He needed that voice now he had grown to like it. It didn't have a name the voice just the little ones last name but still he depended on it. In the end he didn't have no body not a mother nether he had his sister . His father was out of the question last time he saw him was when he gave him the ring.

Grabbing his knife he slowly cut his fingertips not enough to make him bleed badly but it still did. In his mind It was the only way to spend time when the voice was gone.

_**She says she loves me  
But she comes and goes when she pleases  
When the door shuts  
It's like another papercut  
And now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades  
Claims she loves me  
But she cuts me into pieces  
When I'm sewed up  
Here comes another papercut  
Now I'm stuck with a hand full of bandaids  
Until she comes back around like them ceiling fan blades... **_

She says she loves me but  
(she really thinks that im an asshlole)  
She says she loves me but  
(my ears are too big)  
She says she loves me but  
(i pick my nose too much)  
She says she loves me but  
(she says i never really listen)  
She says she loves me but  
(i take too many pills)  
She says she loves me but  
(i never pay my bills)  
She says she loves me but  
(i wait until the last minute)  
She says she loves me but  
(i dont try hard enough)

"YOU are weak Ryou" Bakura told the other figured that laid next to him in the bed.

Ryou snuggel against the others body to see if he was still there. Opening his eyes he saw Bakura looking down at him.

"I Know" he whisper.

"kura"

"Mm?"

"I Love You"

A snarl "I love you too"

* * *

Pleas review. 


End file.
